cerverfandomcom-20200213-history
Plugins
Plugins are features implemented into the CErver to make the Minecraft experience different and more enjoyable than vanilla Minecraft. Below is a list of all the plugins used on the CErver. Permissions Permissions prevents newbies from breaking blocks, creating blocks, opening chests, etc. Newbies can only get building permissions via following the instructions at Newbie Spawn. Permissions was implemented into the CErver as an anti-griefing measure, and it also sifts out new players who don't have a working brain. LogBlock Every block destroyed or placed, every Creeper explosion (and the person who caused it), and every chest's contents and modifications are logged in a MySQL database. All a Mod or Admin must do is go to the griefed area and check the blocks with either a wooden pickaxe or block of bedrock and a log of all players who have modified the space will appear for the Mod/Admin. If Permissions doesn't stop griefers, LogBlock will. iConomy With iConomy, users can gather money through various ways. Money can be used to buy items from player or administrator run shops or to buy plots of land in towns. Money is gained through breaking blocks, killing mobs, selling items, and completing quests. One can check how much money they have with /money or /balance. The players with the most money on the CErver can be checked with''' /money top'. You can pay other people with '/money pay username amount. Note that the name is case sensitive. iQuest iQuest allows players to get quests with the command '''/q give, quests range from gathering certain items to killing a specified number of mobs, (as dictated by Mr. Quest) and reward players with items and money. If you forget what your current objective is, input /q info. If you don't like your current quest, you can drop it with /q drop, though be aware it will cost you 1,000 dollars in iConomy money. To see the top questers, type /q top 1, /q top 2, /q top 3, etc. 'Rewards for completing quests (besides money) range from pumpkins, to diamonds, and even normally unobtainable bedrock or glowing redstone ore. LWC LWC allows users to lock doors, furnaces, chests, and signs. The latter three are autolocked upon placement. To remove locks, input '/cremove and then hit the item in question. To install a lock, do the above but instead input /cprivate. If you want to allow only certain people to access your locked item, type /cprivate name name name. ' McMMO One of the CErver's favorites, McMMO is an RPG plugin that adds various skills to the game. You can also party up with friends, in which case you can teleport to them at any time with '/ptp friendname, and not be prone to ‘friendly fire’. McMMO adds several unique skills to make otherwise boring experiences more rewarding. This skills are Acrobatics, Archery, Axes, Excavation, Herbalism, Mining, Repair, Swords, Taming, Unarmed, and Woodcutting. Leveling up these skills will give the user helpful abilities and rewards the higher the level is. For more info on the McMMO plugin, go to mcmmo.wikia.com. Multiverse This allows the server to have multiple worlds at the same time. The worlds are the main CE world, the Nether, a pure Survival world, with no health regeneration or warps, and Anarchy World, which as the name suggests is a world with no rules except those governing chat. It will be reset every time a major update hits so players can access new content easily. The Anarchy World is closed until the 1.8 update. To get to different world, type /warp MVHub. (Case sensitive) When in different worlds, names in the chat will change colors. In the main world, builders are light green and regulars are dark green. In the Nether, builders are light purple and regulars are dark purple. In Survival World, builders are light yellow and regulars are dark yellow. Color changes don't apply to Mods and Admins. Showcase Showcase allows stores to exist in the CErver and utilizes iConomy currency. To set up a shop, 1)- “Sneak”, and right click a wood, stone, cobblestone, or sandstone slab with whatever item you want to sell. 2) Type “finite” 3) Type in the price you want to sell one unit of this item for. 4) Type in the number of items you want to add to your shop. You cannot add items to your shop if they are not in your inventory. To refill your shop, left click the slab that is a showcase, and type in the number of items you wish to add in. To remove a shop, right click a showcase while sneaking. To buy from another user's shop, Left click the showcase, and type in the number of items you wish to purchase. A menu showing the price per item will show up upon left clicking the slab. DisposalChest This lets users create chests that are essentially trash bins. If you create a sign above a chest that says “Disposal” on the second line, all items that you place into this chest will disappear once you toggle out of the chest. gravelclay If you put water next to gravel, it will become clay. TieDyeSheep Colored sheep will spawn in ratios fixed by UnPhair. In order to not break the economy, wool colors that correlate with hard-to-find dyes have an abysmal spawn rate. In fact, blue sheep don’t even spawn.